Written in Ink
by coffee-stained lips
Summary: If Lilly ever needed to borrow his blue pen again, he'd willingly let her. Oneshot.


Oliver Oken was not one for deep conversations. He was always a smooth, fast-talking guy without a care in the world, or a brain to care for that matter. But it's not like he was some emotionless rock at the bottom of an ocean of intellectuals; he held many deep thoughts, especially when it came to the topic of love. Because, emblazoned on a tattered notebook in shiny blue ink, was a girl's name.

_Lilly Truscott_. In the most perfect handwriting Oliver could accomplish he had written his best friend's name with gentleness. Her tiny name inscribed in the far corner of the notebook, where no one else would spot it. They only saw cerulean scribbles as Oliver whipped open the cover with lightning fast speed. He didn't want anyone to spot her written carefully on his book.

In the dreary classroom the teacher spoke in a monotonous voice about historical figures such as Napoleon while simultaneously scolding a Mister Dandruff Danny for getting white flakes all over the ground. Oliver could not resist the temptation to rest his cheek upon his hand and snooze, but he couldn't enter his teacher-free dreamland for there was a tap on his shoulder. Awakening from his half-slumber, he looked to find Lilly close to him.

"Can I borrow your blue pen?" she whispered. Oliver didn't have to be told twice to give up his favorite writing utensil; anything for the girl whose name was forever printed on his notebook. He took the pen from its safe spot in his desk and handed it over to his friend, who gladly took it. He watched her write until she noticed his eyes, and lifted her own notebook cover out of view. Disgruntled, Oliver turned back in seat to wait not long before Lilly tossed the pen into his lap.

Class ended soon, and the juniors packed up their things to scamper to next period. Oliver caught up with Lilly and other buddy Miley Stewart as they changed the books and notes in their lockers. He saw Lilly's History notebook in the disarray of others, but what really caught his attention was the squiggles in the right-hand corner of it. Said squiggles were azure, the same azure his pen's ink held. She had placed the notebook in her locker and had pulled out her Science one so fast Oliver had no time to comprehend the words written in ink. But it faintly reminded him of a name with the initials _LT_ scrawled on his notes, and he became intent on knowing what Lilly's right-hand corner said.

"Hey, Lills?" he asked as the two parted with Miley to go to their Science class. "What'd you borrow my pen for?" Lilly shrugged at Oliver's question, showing no agitation toward his inquiring.

"To write with." she responded sardonically, "That's what you do with a pen if I'm not mistaken."

"I know _that_." Oliver rolled his brown eyes. "What _did_ you write?" She refused to answer him with anything, instead ignoring the Oken boy's question and entering their classroom. He continued to pester her until the teacher snapped at him for talking, and he shut up. He wasn't through yet, though.

Lilly and Oliver had separate classes the next period. He leaned by her locker as she once more exchanged books. They chitchatted about Hannah Montana's concert that night (also known as Miley's). Oliver kept his eyes close on where her notebooks were stacked. What he was going to do was sleazy but he was determined to find what Lilly had jotted down in his navy ink that so reminded him of his own scribbling.

The two said goodbye, and she left to her Trigonometry while Oliver pretended to head to English. When she was out of sight, he snuck over to her locker and twisted the combination on the lock (Lilly gave Miley and him the password in case of emergency). After it opened he began scouring the tower of notes for her tarnished History notebook. In a few minutes he found it, and did a short happy dance. He moved his gaze to the right-hand corner where the blue words were; he stopped breathing.

_Oliver Oken_. Just like he had engraved her name with delicate love on the edge of his History notebook, so had she with his name. That's what she had used his pen for—to write with love. Oliver was so filled with ecstasy and shock that he could barely keep his mouth closed. He stayed standing like a statue with Lilly's notebook in hand for a good long while. It was an hour before his teacher came, found him, and scolded him for sifting through Lilly's things. With a grin lighting up his features she hauled Oliver to the principal's office. If Lilly ever needed to borrow his blue pen again, he'd willingly let her.

**First HM oneshot, and it is a Lollie! I'm on an unusual HM kick, considering I'm such a Nickelodeon enthusiast. But after reading a bunch of Lake/Loliver/Jiley/Moliver oneshots from a certain author, I decided I should try my hand at making my own HM stories :D**


End file.
